<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eres mi presente by Ladyisatramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267842">Eres mi presente</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyisatramp/pseuds/Ladyisatramp'>Ladyisatramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Humor, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Navidad, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyisatramp/pseuds/Ladyisatramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La tensión entre Hinata y Kageyama se siente, todos dentro de la fiesta navideña lo saben. ¿Y si el Karasuno una vez más hace de las suyas para ayudar un "poquito"? (KageHina)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eres mi presente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Holis, holis! Les traigo un bonito relato navideño, porque las fechas me ponen bien suavecita.<br/>Por cierto, aprovechando. ¡También tendremos actualización de “Crónicas de homos primerizos”!<br/>¡HO HO HOOOOOO!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Eres mi presente</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You and me for the holiday, sitting by the fire, caroling. Don't buy me anything, just put your hands all over me.” (My kind of present, Meghan Trainor)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Son las once en punto, dentro del hogar de los Tanaka. Es la cúspide de la pequeña reunión navideña que se convirtió en una borrachera. Shimizu y Ryu habían accedido a que el reencuentro del equipo se diera en su casa, pero una cosa llevó a la otra, llegó el momento del karaoke improvisado y con ello el alcohol invade sus sistemas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo que nadie esperaba es que durante la fiesta, después de que llegaran juntos, Hinata y Kageyama apenas cruzaban palabra, en ambos podías sentir una tensión incómoda. No como de violencia o una discusión, iba más allá. Nishinoya se refriega el rostro gruñendo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué hay con esta tensión sexual? Me están matando. —Asahi que bebía un poco de vino afrutado que terminó derramando en la duela del patio. Con cabeceos sinceros se disculpa a lo lejos con la anfitriona de la fiesta— No puedo ser el único que lo ha notado. ¿O sí?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Era necesario decirlo de esa manera?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Asahi, ya estamos en nuestra veintena. No somos unos niños…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El grupo de los “senpais” conformado por Yuu, Azumane y Sugawara están bebiendo alejados porque buscan un cigarrillo ocasional, entre la aspirada de tabaco, Suga-san mira de reojo a Kageyama que mantiene una distancia de una persona cuando está cerca del pelirrojo, nota que hay algo y que la ex deidad guardiana tiene la razón.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Necesitamos hacer algo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nishinoya, no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Noya. —Responde esta vez el profesor de primaria apagando la colilla del cigarro en el cenicero— Recuerden que siempre que había problemas nosotros teníamos que meternos. Eso necesitan esos dos ahora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Gracias! —Yuu acomoda su pelo sacándole la lengua a un Azumane que no sabe qué piensan ambos— Y bien, Suga-san, ¿Cuál es el plan? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Necesitaremos apoyo del equipo, y creo que ya está haciendo falta algo más de bebida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>…</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Estamos de acuerdo que esta idea es la más estúpida que han tenido?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo creo que es bastante romántico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yamaguchi, cállate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi golpea por debajo de las costillas a su mejor amigo que se queja torciendo la boca.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—No le hables así a tu capitán, Tsuki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Las risas armonizan el espacio fuera del círculo de integrantes del Karasuno. Daichi carraspea para callarlos y aplaude dos veces para confirmar que la atención está con él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Entonces, estamos listos. Kageyama y Hinata no deben tardar con las botellas. —Sawamura le alza un puño en dirección a su antiguo vice capitán que choca sin pensarlo dos veces — Gracias por crear la excusa, Sugawara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El celular de Shimizu suena y ella reproduce de nuevo la música para no levantar sospechas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ya vienen a la vuelta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Todos a sus posiciones!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando los “objetivos” regresan de la tienda de licores, Tanaka los recibe pidiendo que coloquen las compras en la cocina y que se unan a todos en la sala, pues es su turno de jugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama ve unos diminutos vasos rojos alineados y puede adivinar cuál es el plan. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Juegos para ebrios. —Dicen al mismo tiempo los participantes, que se ponen colorados al verse descubiertos en su sincronía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Así es. —Cuenta Daichi mientras Ennoshita toma del brazo a Hinata que lo va acomodando a espaldas de Tobio poniéndolos a ciegas del otro— Este juego es muy divertido y se basa en la sincronía, algo que ustedes dominan muy bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—La dinámica es sencilla. —Explica esta vez Sugawara— Todos nombraremos los días de la semana en voz alta, ustedes tienen que mirar ya sea a la derecha o a la izquierda. Si su cabeza apunta al mismo lado ganan un punto, y si no… —El mayor golpeó la botella despacio para dar a entender que beberían. Ambos tragaron saliva— Beber o reto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narita y Yachi colocaron unas vendas eliminando la vista del par en su totalidad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Las vendas son necesarias? —Pregunta el más bajo de los dos con un temblor que no había notado antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hay que evitar la visión periférica, porque usarla sería una trampa —Explica Ennoshita ganándose unos aplausos, suerte que su conocimiento como fisioterapeuta está rindiendo frutos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Empezamos! ¡Uno, dos tres!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lunes”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Grita el grupo. Y las cabezas ven hacia la derecha.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Martes”.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ahora a la izquierda.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Miércoles”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Otra vez derecha.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jueves”.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Derecha de nueva cuenta. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Viernes”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miran a la izquierda.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sábado”.</span>
  </em>
  <span> ¿Por qué seguían girando a donde mismo?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Domingo”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Es igual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A todos les cae el resultado como agua fría. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades? El silencio sepulcral solo era llenado por el bajo de las canciones de pop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué pasó? ¿¡Ganamos!? —El par sigue tan sincronizado que da un miedo extraño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sorprendentemente, si… —Admite Daichi, y todos resoplan frustrados.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio y Shouyou se quitan las vendas, giran para verse y hacen un barullo con su victoria, saltan, las chocan, se abrazan. Y se mueven tanto que no notan que después de horas de ignorarse, se han tocado y han sonreído por primera vez en la noche estando juntos. Ni en la tienda de conveniencia, o en el recorrido desde el aeropuerto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin soltarse, los dos quieren volver a hablar sin conseguirlo. Sus ojos aun así no se apartan y hay un brillo especial en ellos que los hipnotiza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡Muérdago!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La voz de Hitoka apuntando al ramillete con cascabeles que cuelga sobre ellos en el inicio de las escaleras interrumpe el ambiente. Los sonidos y silbidos ahora son los que se apoderan de cada recóndito espacio sin sonido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las miradas vuelven a chocar. Tobio no sabe qué hacer, le sudan las palmas sobre la cintura de su rival más querido, los latidos no dejan de sonar hasta sus orejas, el equipo los mira. Está en blanco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hasta que la boca de Hinata se posa sobre la suya y la magia sucede.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porque así es justo como se siente, como si tus sentidos se erizaran y te elevaras, es fantástico y quiere más de ello. Sin pensarlo, el más alto corresponde abriendo su boca y apretando el agarre a las caderas de Shouyou, quien no se queda atrás colocando sus manos en las mejillas acariciándolo como si fuera algo preciado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonríen entre el beso, a la vez se enfrían en corto porque la tos falsa de sus amigos les recuerda que no están solos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Amm… —Comienzan volviendo a la realidad sin dejar de sonreír. Aterrados de que algo podría suceder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Consíganse un cuarto!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima se gana unos sonrojos con ceños fruncidos, unas carcajadas que estallan y un regaño por debajo de parte de los capitanes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo todo ahora es fluido y feliz, está lleno de aroma a canela, bebidas alcohólicas de fruta y lo mejor de todo, calidez.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Feliz navidad, chavalos! Espero que pasen felices fiestas, aunque estemos en contingencia, recuerden que una de los aprendizajes que siempre nos trata de enseñar esta temporada es la fe. No solo la “fe religiosa”, sino la fe en un futuro mejor y la esperanza de que todo es posible.</p><p>¡Ay los vidrios!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>